


Styczniowa zagadka

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały eksperyment: dziesięć stuwyrazowych drabbles rozdziałów i coś w rodzaju śledztwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styczniowa zagadka

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł każdego z rozdziałów (i początkowe słowa w każdym z nich, oprócz pierwszego, plus lekka gimnastyka przy paru innych :-)) to jednocześnie tytuły kolejnych utworów na płycie "The Queen Is Dead" grupy The Smiths.

**1\. The Queen Is Dead**

Dr John Watson stał przy oknie i patrzył na ulicę. Styczniowe słońce mdło oświetlało bruk, kupki brudnego śniegu i ludzi, którzy nosili żałobne przepaski na rękawach. Był rok 1901 – królowa Wiktoria właśnie zmarła. Odeszła wraz z wiekiem XIX-tym. Jaki będzie nowy?

\- Też się zastanawiam, Watsonie.

Doktor podniósł wzrok na wysoką, szczupłą postać, która stała u jego boku i uśmiechnął się. Już nie zaskakiwało go to, że Holmes zdawał się czytać w jego myślach. Lata wspólnego życia z jedynym na świecie nieoficjalnym detektywem-konsultantem nauczyły doktora, że jego przyjaciel potrafił wydedukować to, co umykało zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Łącznie z ich myślami.****

 

**2\. Frankly, Mr Shankly**

\- Prawdę mówiąc, panie Shankly, nie wiem co mógłbym dla pana zrobić – odezwał się dr Watson po zbadaniu swojego pacjenta. – Nie widzę żadnych poważnych anomalii. Oprócz pewnych dolegliwości związanych z podeszłym wiekiem, jest pan zupełnie zdrowy.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze. – Pan Ichabod Shankly, lat 86, siwe, rzadkie włosy, okulary w srebrnych oprawkach i znoszony, choć znakomicie uszyty, surdut, wspierając się na lasce, podniósł się z krzesła i skierował w stronę drzwi.

\- Z pana jeszcze młody człowiek, doktorze, ale kiedy żyje się tak długo, jak ja i kiedy coraz częściej strzyka w kościach, zaczyna się poważnie myśleć o spisaniu testamentu.

Starszy pan pożegnał się i wyszedł.****

 

**3\. I Know it's Over**

\- Wiem, że to już koniec! Och Violet, przecież ja się nigdy nie wypłacę. Będę miał szczęście jeśli za te długi nie trafię do więzienia. – John Scott Grayson nerwowymi krokami przemierzał pokój, od czasu do czasu rzucając pełne desperacji spojrzenia siedzącej na sofie kobiecie.

\- John, proszę, uspokój się.

\- Nie mogę, moja droga, nie mogę.

Naraz ukląkł przed nią i pochwycił jej dłonie. – Violet, ten twój wujek, starszy, bogaty pan... On cię lubi, a nie ma żadnych własnych dzieci. Może dałby się namówić...? – w jego oczach pojawiła się zabarwiona wstydem nadzieja.

\- John - zakryła dłonią usta, – doprawdy... nie wiem.****

 

**4\. Never Had No One Ever**

"Nigdy nikogo nie miałem," staruszek pomyślał sobie. "Długowieczność też ma swoje wady: inni umierają, a ty człowieku żyjesz dalej. Hmm... zobaczmy, najbliższa rodzina to chyba będzie... Willy z żoną i Violet. Tak, to dobre dziecko."__

_Ja, Ichabod Edward Shankly, będąc w pełni władz umysłowych, postanawiam co następuje: mojemu bratu, Williamowi Matthew Shankly, zapisuję w spadku sumę w wysokości czterech tysięcy funtów szterlingów. Jego córce, Violet Shankly, sumę dwóch tysięcy funtów szterlingów oraz wszystkie papiery wartościowe. Pozostałe walory pieniężne, to jest około pięćset funtów, rozdzielam po równo między moich długoletnich służących: kucharkę, panią Wodehouse oraz lokaja, Reginalda Phelpsa._

Podpisano__

_Ichabod E. Shankly_ ****

 

**5\. Cemetry Gates**

Bramy cmentarza – szeroko otwarte, by przepuścić kondukt żałobny: dwukonny karawan i parę osób pogrążonych w żalu.****

xx xx xx

\- Hmm... – doktor Watson przyglądał się nekrologowi w porannym wydaniu _Timesa_.

\- O co chodzi, Watsonie? – Holmes spojrzał znad śniadania.

\- Co? Nie, pewnie o nic. Tylko... to trochę dziwne. Ten starszy pan, który właśnie zmarł, był u mnie parę dni temu. Jeśli nie liczyć artretyzmu, był zupełnie zdrowy.

Watson zamyślił się na chwilę, którą Holmes wykorzystał na wyrwanie gazety z ręki przyjaciela.

Doktor spojrzał gniewnie, a potem westchnął. – Zapewne nie ma o czym mówić; w takim wieku śmierć nie jest niczym zaskakującym.

Holmes nie odpowiedział.****

 

**6\. Bigmouth Strikes Again**

"Chwalipięta znowu atakuje" westchnął w myślach Harker. Siedział pod jednym z klubowych okien, zabawiając się w przerwie pomiędzy jedną partią pokera a drugą, obserwowaniem stałych bywalców. Na kanapie obok, Sir Bertram zaczynał zwyczajowy monolog o swoim niezwykłym szczęściu przy karcianym stoliku i swoich fenomenalnych wygranych.

W tym momencie Harker spostrzegł spieszącego ku niemu Johna Graysona.

\- Panie Harker, przychodzę uregulować dług. Oto trzysta funtów, które byłem panu winien.

\- Ależ, drogi chłopcze, to mogło poczekać...

\- Nie – John potrząsnął głową. – Jest pan ostatnim, któremu byłem coś winien. Nie chcę żeby jakiekolwiek niespłacone zobowiązania dłużej się za mną ciągnęły. Żegnam. – Ukłonił się i wyszedł.

Harker spojrzał na pieniądze i zamyślił się nad pytaniem, jak Grayson zdobył taką sumę w tak krótkim czasie.****

 

**7\. The Boy With the Thorn in His Side**

\- Ten chłopiec... – zastanawiała się na głos pani Shankly - ...zachowuje się jakby żywił urazę do całego świata.

\- Ależ mamo. – Violet zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wiem co mówię, moje dziecko. Doprawdy nie pojmuję dlaczego tak się upierasz żeby wyjść za mąż właśnie za niego. Z twojego zachowania można by wnosić, że John Grayson to jedyny mężczyzna na świecie.

\- Dla mnie jest jedyny.

Pani Shankly wzniosła oczy ku niebu i pokręciła głową. Violet westchnęła.

\- Tyle razy rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat, mamo. Nie zmienię zdania. John to wspaniały człowiek i kocham go.

Pani Shankly uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie słysząc te żarliwe zapewnienia.

\- Oj, dziecko. No cóż, jeżeli ma to cię uszczęśliwić, możesz liczyć na nasze błogosławieństwo.****

 

**8\. Vicar in a Tutu**

\- Pastor w spódnicy?

\- Właściwie to pastorowa, mój drogi Watsonie. Ale nie rób takiej zszokowanej miny. Po prostu uznałem, że ten etap śledztwa wymaga, hmm, kobiecej ręki. Widzisz, musiałem się przyjrzeć naszej podejrzanej parze z bliska, a najlepszą po temu okazją byłaby bezpośrednia rozmowa. Dowiedziałem się, że oboje mają przyjść na plebanię, omówić swoją ceremonię ślubną, więc wyprawiłem pastorostwo do sąsiedniego miasta – nieważne pod jakim pretekstem, Watsonie – sam przebrałem się za żonę pastora i przyjąłem pannę Violet Shankly oraz pana Johna Graysona jak należy.

\- No i czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój drogi. Wszystko w swoim czasie.****

 

**9\. There Is a Light That Never Goes Out**

"Taka miłość jest jak światełko, które nigdy nie gaśnie." Watson, patrząc na młodą parę, dał się nieco ponieść romantyzmowi chwili. "Aż nie do wiary, że mogli mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią starego Shankly," westchnął. Naraz poczuł, że Holmes dyskretnie ciągnie go za rękaw. Wyszli przed kościół, gdzie detektyw, z wielce zadowoloną miną, oświadczył –

\- Otrzymaliśmy zgodę na ekshumację. Ludzie Lestrade'a zaraz tu będą i zabiorą śp. pana Shankly do laboratorium Scotland Yardu. A my pojedziemy z nimi.

Po jakiś trzech godzinach dr Watson, który w asyście policyjnego chirurga przeprowadzał autopsję i konieczne testy, oznajmił, że śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku zupełnie naturalnego zawału serca.****

 

**10\. Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others**

\- Niektóre damy są większe od innych – zauważył Sherlock Holmes, gdy drzwi do pokoju gościnnego na Baker Street 221B zamknęły się za gościem.

\- Doprawdy Holmesie, – dr Watson spojrzał na przyjaciela z naganą. – Pani Ficklebottom może i jest nieco korpulentna, ale dzięki niej masz nową sprawę. Bo ta ostatnia – mam na myśli śmierć pana Shankly – to, no cóż... nie była żadna zbrodnia.

\- Przyznaję, że masz absolutną rację, Watsonie.

\- Jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia: skąd panna Violet miała pieniądze?

\- Oszczędności, mój drogi. Zdziwiłbyś się do jakich poświęceń zdolne są zakochane młode damy. Oczywiście, szanse na to, że taką ofiarność będą praktykować również w małżeństwie są raczej nikłe.

Watson westchnął słysząc cynizm Holmesa, po czym stwierdził, że chyba czas, aby ten młody człowiek, którego panna Violet poślubiła, zajął się w końcu czymś pożytecznym i zaczął zarabiać na rodzinę.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
